In key and PBX telephone systems, groups of users having a commonality of work functions may be assigned to use two or more dedicated pools of telephone lines (i.e., line groups). These line pools enable the system to provide a particular call capability--such as call restriction, grouping incoming calls, WATS service, etc.--to all users in that pool. Disadvantageously, however, when a user wants to make an external party call, he or she must first dial the pool access codes and then dial the outside party's line. This extra dialing of the pool access code is time-consuming and requires that the user remember his or her code.